bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Raid Battle/@comment-27822565-20160303194908
Been seeing people try Shusui with interesting squads. Might as well post mine for helps. Avani lead (Beiorg's Armor, Vorpal Chainblades) - SBB for Spark and BB for status inflicting. Really helps, good LS skill (Chrome can be used just as good, but if you use Mikael then Avani is more recommended) Paris (Honor Armor, Heresy Orb) - SBB only for stat boost as well as BB gen when hit (Nadore works fine as well, but I like Paris more for her ES and whatnot) Zeruiah (Beiorg's Armor, Schism Orb any other damage mitigating sphere, since Zeruiah is earth type) - SBB only for element buffs and BC drop; can be replaced by Iris who could be better, but you'd have to find BC/HC drop from somewhere else like Paris BB Mikael (Eremorn's Aegis, Fallacy Orb/Infidelity Orb (Infidelity if you are really capable of handling this guy well) - SBB for Mitigation, Atk->Def conversion, good damage for single target (can be replaced by many other mitigating units; but debating because of Aurelia Rec->Def clashing with Atk->Def) Aurelia (Guardian Silver, Harp of Aurelia) - SBB for Healing + attack for more sparks + bb gen, BB for status negate/cleanse, HoT for Military Stance Since Aurelia's Rec->Def won't be as good as Mikael's Atk->Def, I mostly use Aurelia's BB and Avant friend (Dandelga, War Demon's Blade) - SBB for BB damage boost + HP->Atk conversion, BB for Crit chance This squad is very hard to use. Switch between Avant's BB and SBB, Avani's BB and SBB to ensure you can curse, paralyze and weaken Shusui's core, as well as Aurelia for BB/SBB. Took me long time to master this and know when to use their BB and when to use SBB. Three things before tackling Shusui: 1) Make sure you're fully prepared: Items (SMOKE BOMB, Hero's Crystal, Fujins, and others), Spheres, fully imped units; even I get wiped pretty easily sometimes if I get unlucky. I know my sphere list is crazy, but try to find equivalent ones or just focus on Def boosting spheres; Shusui will only get hard once you reach down to its 20% so having large attack wont matter for first 80%, surviving is more important 2) Know the stances inside out, so that you can boost your damage AND survivability chance in order to kill him quick. 3) Smoke bomb is love, smoke bomb is life. If you accidentally get bugged and trigger Expression of Anger, use smoke bomb and runaway, or if you don't have your mitigation buff up. I tend to do more damage when I runaway, come back fully filled with my BB then hitting Shusui, than trying to survive with half filled BB gauges. You can also reset Stances. When fighting Shusui: Start tackling the blades first. The core gets hard anyway and you just can't nuke him down that easily, and it's just the worst thing when he's buffed like hell at around 0~20% but his blades are still up. Use Avan't crit buff to focus on Thunder blade only; Fire blade will die very fast. When you screwed up and triggered Expression of Anger, Empty Seal will follow and don't even bother try to mitigate this without UBB. Using ANY UBB when Expression of Anger messaged appears (1 turn before Empty Seal) will cancel Empty Seal and Shusui won't do anything the next turn, only the blades will attack. If you can't use UBB, use your friend smoke bomb. On Supreme Stance: Blessings. Spam your SBB/BB and tank it through. On Godly Stance: Build up your buffs, don't use all 6 SBB or BB or attack or Guard. Use 5 SBB/1BB and mix it up, try to fill your OD gauge here and just tank thorugh. Shusui may activate BB stealing attack, use smoke bomb when your BB gauge gets stolen but you don't have enough to mitigate or survive; it's better to reset and start over than try to stay inside. Try not to use your UBB unless you've triggered Expression of Anger because losing BB half way can hurt. On Military Stance: Make sure Aurelia's HoT buff is up, and I rotate between Paris normal attack and Aurelia's normal attack; but do have their buffs keep going. Not a hard stance, just make sure you don't use all 6 SBB/BB. This is also a good time to use all 6 SBB, trigger Expression of Anger and use your UBBs to deal as much damage as you can without dying. Military Stance in my opinion can be the most trickiest, so I usually force break the stance by using UBB here. I usually use Avan't UBB but Avani's work just as well, I just think Avant > Avani. If you get the blades down, Fighting Shusui core will just get harder and harder as he'll start hitting much harder, and more flame extinguisher comes. If the Thunder blade is down to 20% hp or dead, you don't need to use Avan't crit buff since the core negates buffed crit damage anyways, so you can just focus using Avan't SBB only. If you get in trouble definitely use smoke bomb and reset Shusui, come back prepared and bring him down. I find it easier around 15% to just smoke bomb once and retreat, then come back later and whoop his butt. This usually gets me 2~4 star average (4 star if I start alone, 2 star if other ppl already brought his HP down a lot), but Shusui's being a pain right now and isn't dropping me hair; but this squad can definitely allow me to even solo Shusui within 15~20 mins if I spam Avani and Avan't UBB at same time. The units aren't that replaceable since all of my units except two (Mikael and Aurelia's Rec/Atk -> Def buff) and even then, replacing Aurelia isn't a very good idea, although I could use Charla instead but then things get complicated. Hope this helped!